Wonderwall
by BitterSweet3
Summary: I said maybe. You're gonna be the one that saves me. And after all, you're my Wonderwall.


[After all, You're my Wonderwall]

YES! This is a continuation to "Anything but Ordinary" but I definitely recommend reading that before reading this, but it's really not al that vital except for the fact that you learn character backgrounds better.

My first songfic! Review review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, which means I don't own Jack or Tibby's. Mondie owns herself (for now) and I own Bailey. Wonderwall is a wondrous song by Oasis and mucho kudos to them for being brilliant.

If you can download music, I'd recommend downloading Wonderwall by Oasis before reading this. Thank you!

__

I sat on the bench outside of Tibby's with my friend Mondie, her chatting away whole heartedly, and me, not listening at all. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure that whatever she was rambling about was plenty interesting, I just couldn't get my mind off of Jack. 

I loved him so much, he was the first person in the entire world to see me as something more then what I was, and I have changed for the better in so many ways because of him. 

"Bailey," Mondie said, "Are you even listening to me?" 

"Sorry Mondie, I guess I have my mind on, other things…" I trailed off, things weren't the way they used to be. Jack and I weren't together anymore, and yet, still I loved him more then words can say.

Understanding, she smiled and nodded. "Hey," she said hitting me in the shoulder, "Let's grab some lunch, my treat."

I pulled open the door to Tibby's, pretending to read the faded letters on the door as I secretly looked through the clear glass to see who was eating at Tibby's for lunch this afternoon.

My heart stopped as I entered the room and saw Jack, sitting and laughing with his friends.

__

Today is gonna be the day

That they're gonna throw it back to you

By now, you should have somehow

Realized what you gotta do

I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do

About you now…

My immediate reaction in seeing his face was to bombard him with kisses, I couldn't do that anymore though. We weren't together any longer, and I did my best so contain myself.

Slowly, I made my way through the restaurant, almost as if in slow motion, and as I walked past Jack's table, we made eye contact. We just looked at each other as I sauntered by, not a smile or a nod, both of us completely emotionless as we stared at each other. 

Then he looked as though he was going to say something, and quickly resorted to not to, and just turned his attention back to his friends. I continued to look at him until I reached my table, and I sat opposite from him, so I could see him from my table as well. 

I just needed to see his face, I missed him so much, and he felt nothing for me anymore. 

__

Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now

Once again Mondie sat there chatting away with herself as I pretended to listen. I still couldn't keep my eyes off of Jack.

I watched him as he flailed his arms around telling his infamous stories, and from where I sat I could hear bits and pieces of the tales I had heard so many times before, but never grew sick of. Just to hear his voice again was so comforting, and just to know that he was still the same was even better. 

There were so many things I wanted to tell him right then and there… but there were no words to express what I felt for him.

__

And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how

And as these thoughts crossed my mind, he caught my glance once more. His eyes were big and sad looking. I forgot what a void was left in my heart when he left me. The hollowness of my heart grew larger and larger every second that I gazed into his eyes. It was then I that I remembered that when we were together, he was my sanity.

He was more then my sanity, he was my heart and soul, my sun and moon, my everything. 

We both sat there frozen in our stairs, and I realized that I hadn't been the same since Jack. 

I felt as if I was suffocating then, that the walls were closing in… as I thought about how my life had gone in a continual downward spiral from the second Jack whispered, "it's over".

I couldn't breath… I couldn't move….

In the same instant that I felt as though the world was over… Jack smiled at me. And I knew everything was going to be OK…

__

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
you're my Wonderwall

The emptiness of my heart began to fill up as I looked at him, and he smiled still. And then he closed his eyes and moved his head, one more paying attention to his friends.

I thought to myself that it seemed like for every 10 moments of sadness, I had one moment of happiness, and I was perfectly fine with it. 

But then I looked at Jack, still laughing, still smiling; a part of me died. Because when he was so happy and cheery with his friends, I was here miserable.

__

Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now

"Bailey," Mondie said, grabbing my attention, "Life isn't supposed to be this confusing…" 

"I know Mond, but I can't help it," I said looking at her. "I don't know what I'll do without him…"

"You'll get over it eventually, it's not the end…" she said smiling and handing me a napkin to wipe away the tears she saw coming.

I swung my head around to look at Jack, listening intently as Mush spoke. 

"Things really aren't supposed to be this confusing…" I whispered to myself.

__

And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how

I wiped the tears away from my eyes as Mondie paid the bill to the waiter, and we gathered our things.

"Things will get better," she promised as we stood up from our seats and proceeded towards the door again.

__

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
You're my Wonderwall

As we neared Jack's table I gazed into his eyes, and once more got that smile. And as we passed, Jack slipped a little piece of paper into my hand.

I exchanged a quick goodbye with Mondie and resorted to my bench.

I clenched the little piece of paper before opening it, and then unfolded it and read.

In Jack's boyish handwriting he wrote:

__

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
You're my Wonderwall

__


End file.
